creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Du, mein Engel
“Please! You have to help me! This is not my true face! If you could see my soul, as I have seen my soul, I could show it to you, it’s rotten, it’s poison, HELP ME PLEASE!” '' '' Asking Alexandria – A Lesson never learned Hey… Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Oder vielmehr… wie ''ich anfangen soll. Fang ich damit an zu erzählen, wer ich bin? Oder doch lieber, was mir passiert ist? Ich muss ehrlich zugeben: Ich habe sowas bislang nur in Büchern gelesen oder in Filmen gesehen. Ihr wisst schon: Menschen, die in Selbsthilfegruppen von sich selbst erzählen. Sagen, wo sie wohnen, wie sie heißen, wie alt sie sind und all so einen Scheiß. Oder Menschen, die sich unter Tränen an irgendein Forum wenden, welches sie unter verschwommener Sicht und mit zittrigen Händen in die Suchzeile ihres Browsers eingegeben haben; im Hinterkopf die Hoffnung, dass man Gehör unter all die fremden Menschen findet, die ''angeblich ''dasselbe Leid teilen wie man selbst. Nun… was soll ich sagen? Vermutlich gehört meine Wenigkeit zur zweiten Kategorie. Ja, ganz genau. Ich gehöre zum Schatten aller menschlichen Individuen, denen ein Besuch bei der Selbsthilfegruppe zu peinlich oder einfach nur unangenehm ist, weil man ja über mich reden könnte. Mich auslachen könnte. Doch Hand aufs Herz: Wisst ihr, wie sehr ich mir mit all dem Mist meinen verdammten Arsch abwischen kann? Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit genauso sehr wie die Tatsache, dass selbst all deine Klassenkameraden (von denen du glaubtest, Vertrauen und Treue in ihnen gefunden zu haben) dich durch deine Probleme belächeln, als würden sie sagen: ''Fick dich, Bitch! Ich hab meine eigenen Probleme, also sieh zu, wie du klarkommst! ''Ok, vielleicht war der Satz eben etwas zu überspitzt dargestellt, das gebe ich zu. Und um eine Sperrung meines Beitrags hier auf dieser Seite zu vermeiden, möchte ich mich bemühen, mich in den darauffolgenden Zeilen meines Textes etwas „sanfter“ auszudrücken, aber insgeheim stimmt ihr mir doch zu, oder? Doch es sind nicht nur die Mitschüler (ja vielleicht auch eure eigenen Freunde), die sich von euch abwenden, als wärt ihr jemand, der alles nur erfindet. Sätze wie: „Gott, Liz! Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?“ oder: „Du verfickte Schlampe bist doch gestört, dir so etwas auszudenken! Ehrlich, wichsende Bitch! Such dir mal einen Therapeuten!“ sind gang und gäbe, wenn man versucht, sich bei solchen Themen, wie ich sie erlebt hab, Gehör zu verschaffen. Aber heute soll es gar nicht um die Frage: „Wie schaffe ich,mir die gerechte und verdiente Anerkennung von der Welt?“ gehen, sondern… um das, was mich immer mehr und mehr um den Verstand brachte. '''Meine Hände zitterten plötzlich selbst. Wenngleich ich geschockt über diese Erkenntnis war, war ich gleichermaßen überrascht, dass sich die Reaktionen meines Körpers über den Gedanken an alles, was mir widerfahren war, genauso geäußert hatte, wie ich es selbst in den ersten Zeilen meines Beitrags beschrieben hatte. Kurz spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, der Community da draußen einen kleinen Hinweis zu geben; ein kleines Statement, das förmlich ausrief: Es geht mir zum Kotzen, Scheiße, und jetzt hilft mir endlich mal! Doch ich verwarf diese Idee genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war, da ich schlussendlich nicht wollte, dass man mich auch hier für vollkommen bescheuert erklärt. Ein, zwei Mal räusperte ich mich kurz, knackte einen Finger nach dem anderen (so wie es jeder im Auftakt seines Kampfes tut) und ließ ebenjene wieder über die Tastatur gleiten: ' Viele von euch mögen jetzt sicherlich denken, dass ich erst mit einleitenden Sätzen wie „Bevor alles anfing, war ich ein ganz gewöhnliches, glückliches Mädchen“ beginne. Doch für alle Romanliebhaber unter euch, die bereits mit so etwas gerechnet hatten: Falsch gedacht! �� Ich hasse es, mich an eine heile Welt oder einen heilen Moment zurückerinnern zu müssen, lange bevor sie vor meinen Augen in ein klaffendes Loch verwandelt wurden und alles Schöne und Farbenfrohe in die sickernde, blubbernde Tiefe hineinsog, in welcher ich mich selbst heute befinde. Also schlucke ich den verfickten Kloß in meinem Hals runter, überspringe die alten Zeiten und komme nun zum Wesentlichen: Kurze Anmerkung vorweg: In den allermeisten Teenie-Tragedy-Büchern ist des Öfteren die Rede davon, wie die Protagonistin oder der Protagonist „nie eine sonderlich beliebte Schülerin oder ein sonderlich beliebter Schüler“ war. Jedoch ist bei mir genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Ich war beliebt. Ich würde von mir selbst jetzt nicht behaupten wollen, dass sich alle Jungs um mich gerissen haben und alle Mädchen, wenn sie mich sahen, meine Schönheit für ihren Neid verfluchten, aber ich gehörte definitiv mit zu all jenen, die ihre Schulzeit genossen hatten. Und die man selbstverständlich auf die eine oder andere Geburtstagsparty eingeladen hatte, besonders dann, wenn deine beste Freundin zu dem Zeitpunkt 16 wurde, und - wie jeder weiß - ist „Sweet 16“ schon ein Anlass, ordentlich gefeiert zu werden, denn man war ein ganzes Stück näher in der eiskalten und trostlosen Welt der Erwachsenen angekommen (jaja, ich weiß! Überspitzt und überdramatisch! But ya know what? Idc). Ich kann mich selbst heute noch an ihre Worte erinnern, die Amber mir sagte, als sie mir ihre in einen hellrosa Briefumschlag umhüllte Einladung in die Hand drückte: „Du weißt, was dieses Wochenende ist, oder?“, hatte sie mich mit solch glitzernden, großen Augen angestarrt und dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd über beide Ohren gegrinst, als hätte sie gerade eine Millionen Euro in einer Lotterie gewonnen. „Sweet 16, Motherfucker“, kommentierte ich spielerisch provokativ und hob meine beiden Finger, um ein Peace-Zeichen zu machen und unterstützte diese Geste mit einem Zwinkern seitens meines rechten Auges. Als Reaktion auf meinen Kommentar lachte sie beherzt. So wie sie es immer tat, wenn ich solch eine Antwort ihr gegenüber präsentierte, ganz gleich, um was es auch ging. Sie war so ein süßes und liebes Mädchen… echt schade, wie schnell sie sich in eine Schlampe verwandelt hat, nicht wahr Amber? „Du kommst doch, oder?“, hatte sie mich nun gefragt. Ihr helles, breites Grinsen blieb weiterhin bestehen. Gott, Amber! Es ist beinahe schon widerwärtig, wie schnell du dich verändert hast. Wo ist das herzerwärmende Mädchen hin, dass ich einst meine BFF nannte? (An dieser Stelle müsst ihr wissen, dass ich nicht wirklich viel von solchen Bezeichnungen halte und sie auch absolut dämlich finde, denn wer läuft heutzutage noch entlang der Straße und ruft in aller Öffentlichkeit hinterher: „Hey meine süße BFF!“? Ihr habt’s erfasst: Kein Schwein. Aber im Bezug auf sie damals hatte ich sie gelegentlich so genannt. Natürlich nicht auf offener Straße, sondern mehr, wenn ich mich bei ihr für irgendeine Hilfe bedankt hatte. Ich hatte sie selbst auf meinem Handy nicht unter ihrem Namen, sondern unter eben dieser Bezeichnung abgespeichert. Dennoch war es das einzige und letzte Mal, wo ich diese volksgängige Bezeichnung je verwendet hatte). Weiter im Text: Auf ihre Frage hin nickte ich zuversichtlich und meinte grinsend: „Gab es denn je eine Party, bei der du mich noch nicht gesehen hattest?“ Daraufhin schüttelte sie den Kopf und klopfte mir freundschaftlich dreimal auf die Schulter. „Auf dich kann man immer zählen“, war das Letzte gewesen, was ich sie in diesem damaligen Zustand, in dieser damaligen Person, wie sie es war, hab sagen hören. ‚Auf dich kann man immer zählen!‘ Während ich mir eben jenen Satz wieder und wieder in meinem Kopf durchlas, spürte ich neben dem Zittern, welches langsam abnahm, wie sich nun auch die brennendsalzigen Tränen in meine Verfassung hinzumischten, als würden sie sich abwechseln wollen, um es mir nacheinander immer schwieriger zu machen, meine Gedanken im Hier und Jetzt zu halten. Als würde mein Körper mich absichtlich daran hindern wollen, alles, was mein Herz zerfressen hatte, niederzuschreiben und der blinden, fremden Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren. Dennoch ließ ich mich von mir selbst in keinster Weise aufhalten. Ich würde diesen Scheiß zu Ende bringen. Koste es, was es wolle! Ich wollte, dass die Welt endlich ihre Augen aufmacht: Für mich, für andere, für alle die sich missverstanden und alleine fühlten. Also rückte ich meinen Stuhl zurecht, wischte mir mit meinem Ärmel über die anfängliche Ansammlung meiner Tränen und machte weiter: Die nächsten zwei Wochen bis zur Party waren nicht sonderlich spektakulär. Lediglich bekam ich von Amber etwa zwei Tage vor ihrem Geburtstag noch zusätzlich die Info, dass ihre Eltern über das Wochenende verreist waren. Dienstreise war das hübsche Stichwort gewesen, mit dem alles gesagt und erklärt war. Am Abend der Party, kurz bevor ich losging, informierte ich meine Eltern über mein Fernbleiben und versicherte ihnen, bald darauf wieder zurück zu sein. Zu meinem Glück hatten sie Vertrauen in mich und mahnten mich nicht mit einer Uhrzeit, an die ich mich zu halten hatte und die dazu noch viel zu früh wäre, sodass die Party erst dann richtig ihren Zauber entfalten würde, wenn ich schon gegangen wäre. Außerdem kannten sie selbstverständlich Ambers Eltern bereits aus ihrer Arbeit, da alle vier in derselben Firma, wenn auch in den unterschiedlichsten Abteilungen arbeiteten. Amber und ich hatten uns hingegen erst in der 5. Klasse so richtig kennengelernt. Mag wohl allen voran daran gelegen haben, dass wir weit vor der weiterführenden Schule unterschiedliche Grundschulen besucht hatten. Aber wen kümmerte es schon so genau? Ihr Haus war einfach die Straße runter. Draußen war es für einen Septembermonat bereits kalt und dunkel, weshalb mir die Straßenlaternen das einzige Licht gaben, welches ich ohnehin nicht benötigt hätte, da ich ihren Weg in- und auswendig kannte. Je näher ich meinem Ziel kam, desto mehr und mehr verwandelte sich der dröhnende Bass, welcher eher dem unrhythmischen Hämmern eines riesigen Herzens glich, in einzelne dumpfe Worte und alsbald in Texte. Irgendwelche Songs in Verbindung mit Dubstep und Pop wurden dort gespielt. Rauf und runter. Die ganze Zeit. Selbst das Gegröle bereits betrunkener Teenager konnte man unter dem zu lauten Schall der Musik kaum verstehen. Ich weiß nicht, Amber, ob dir an diesem Abend, in dieser Nacht, je in den Sinn gekommen ist, den Pegel der Dezibels auch nur ein kleinwenig (wirklich, ein winziges Bisschen) herunterzuschrauben, denn dich schien es nicht im Geringsten zu stören, dass jeden Moment die Polizei hätte antanzen können und dich wegen Ruhestörung hätte drum ermahnen können? Ich weiß, es ist letztlich nichts Spektakuläres, so ne kleine Ermahnung. Sie ist nicht vergleichbar mit ner Anzeige, nicht wahr? Und dem darauffolgenden Gerichtsprozess, der schon auf dich wartete, aber seien wir mal ehrlich: Du hattest überhaupt Glück gehabt, dass dich deine Nachbarn nicht schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt wegen Ruhestörung haben anzeigen lassen. Nein, du wurdest nicht dafür bestraft, einmal ohne Mummy und Daddy so richtig schön die Sau rauszulassen. Und auf jegliche Regeln und alles, was in deinem Umfeld passierte, zu scheißen. Ich muss an dieser Stelle ehrlich zugeben, wie verdammt lächerlich es ist, dass so manch ein Mensch, der jemand Anderem Scheiße antut und sein Leben in die Hölle reißt, nicht für das, was er auch immer tut, bestraft wird. Aber all jene, die wie ich sind. Die sich vom verfickten Leben nur Gutes und Schönes erhoffen – oh, die haben es nicht anders verdient! Die werden bestraft! Vollkommen egal, mit was, vollkommen egal, von wem: Aber Bestrafung muss sein! Sie muss sein, weil es doch nicht sein kann, dass Menschen, die ihr Glück und ihre Fröhlichkeit auf ihrer Seite haben, für immer glücklich werden und bleiben. Findet ihr nicht auch? Ich schweife zu sehr ab… das tut mir leid. Den Rest meiner Geschichte werde ich mich darum bemühen, beim Thema zu bleiben, so wie ich es zu Anfang gesagt hatte, also: Als ich an dem betrunkenen Haufen vorbei in Richtung der Haustür ging und (zu meiner zugegeben nicht allzu großen Verwunderung) eine angetrunkene Amber vorfand, umarmte ich sie zur Begrüßung und wünschte ihr alles Gute zu ihrem Geburtstag. Sie lachte und erwiderte die Umarmung. Nur wenige Augenblicke später zog sie mich ins Haus herein und schrie mir unter der dröhnenden Musik, die sich im Haus noch lauter anhörte, etwas entgegen, das wie ein: „Komm mit, ich muss dir jemanden vorstellen!“ klingen sollte, doch vielmehr kam ein: „…muss di… orstellen!“ aus ihrem Mund heraus. Ohne großartig nachzufragen, was sie da gerade von sich gegeben hatte, ließ ich mich einfach von ihr hinterherziehen. Vorbei an unzähligen anderen Schülern, die alle meinen Namen schrieen, als wäre ich ein Hollywoodstar, den sie nur allzu selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Insgeheim fragte ich mich, wie viele Schüler Amber eingeladen hatte. Allen schnellen Urteilen zu Gute, vermutete ich, dass es die gesamte Stufe war. Klar. Logisch. Wie gesagt: Sweet fucking 16. Was erwartet man da? Ne kleine Gartenparty im winzigen Gartenhäuschen, wo höchstens ein, zwei Personen reinpassen? Am Ziel angekommen sah ich mich einem 1,90 cm großen Jungen, mit braunen, kurzen Haaren und kastanienbraunen Augen gegenüber. Sein Lächeln wirkte charmant. Er machte eben den Eindruck, als wäre er der Gentleman schlechthin. Ja… so ein Gentleman. Wie jede Frau sich einen wünschte, korrekt? „Das ist Wade“, erklärte Amber mir in ihrem halsbrecherischen Geschrei. „Er ist in der Parallelklasse von uns.“ Meine Augen trafen auf die seinen. Sie wirkten so warm und herzlich, dass mir innerlich mein Herz zerschmolz. Ja, ich weiß, sich so schnell in jemanden zu verlieben, und das, obwohl man ihn gerade mal kennengelernt hat, ist mehr als nuttig, aber soll ich euch mal was sagen? My Story, my own narrative style! ''Sein Lächeln wirkte selbst dann noch beherzt, als er mir zur Begrüßung die Hand reichte. In einer überaus belustigenden Vorstellung stellte sich die Annahme dar, Wade würde selbst mit diesem lächerlichen Grinsen zu Bett gehen, doch um ihn nicht gleich mit so einer Frage zu beleidigen, schüttelte ich den Kopf unmerklich und gab ihm meine Hand, welche er sogleich unter seinem festen Händedruck umschloss. Nach einer Weile des peinlichen Schweigens, bei welcher ich mich gänzlich darauf konzentriert hatte, nicht ihn, sondern die anderen tanzenden, lachenden und rummachenden Mitmenschen anzusehen, spürte ich plötzlich seinen warmen Atem in meinem Ohr, unter welchem er mir mit einer Frage der Höflichkeit etwas zu trinken anbieten wollte. Da sich kein sonstiger Erwachsener in Ambers Anwesen befand, musste ich nicht mal groß drüber nachdenken, was sie alles zum Trinken (außer Alkohol) im Angebot hatte. Richtig erkannt: ''Gar. Nichts! Ein verfluchter Teil von mir hätte verfickt nochmal gegen diesen Mist ankämpfen sollen. Er hätte mir entgegenschreien sollen, dass das, was ich hier tat, falsch war. Das Mum und Dad doch die Fahne bis in die Küche riechen könnten, sobald ich nur die Phrase: „Guten Morgen, meine herzallerliebsten Eltern!“, von mir geben würde. Doch der andere Teil in mir, der sich in diesen heißen und nicht gerade uncharmanten Jungen vor mir verliebt hatte, überstimmte die Sei-vorsichtig-was-du-tust-Seite in mir, und so willigte ich zum ersten Becher Bier ein (Ich und sicher auch die anderen Gäste konnten nicht erwarten, dass meine BFF nur Bier bei sich zu Hause hatte. Oh nein, wir sind doch alle so jung! Und was tun junge Leute? Vollkommen korrekt, die gehen aufs ganze Risiko! Du bist gerade mal 16 Jahre alt und darfst noch keinen Wein trinken? Bullshit! Wir fälschen einfach unsere Ausweise oder lassen uns von unseren älteren „Freunden“ ein bisschen was holen!). Die Zeit war im herrschenden Party-Tumult sicher immer mehr verstrichen (das hätte mir daran auffallen müssen, dass die anfängliche riesige Menge immer etwas kleiner wurde), doch was kümmerte einen schon die Zeit, wenn man Spaß hatte? Ich hatte inzwischen mein 8. Bier in der Hand, als eine Hand plötzlich die meine ergriff und mich vom Sofa, auf welches ich mich gesetzt hatte, um der drohenden Angetrunkenheit (da war ich bereits beim 5. oder 6. Bier) zumindest etwas ''zu entkommen, wegzerrte. Mein Blick richtete sich von der Hand, welche mich festhielt, in Richtung des Kopfes, dessen Haare zu leicht erkennen ließen, dass es sich um Wade handeln musste. „Was soll das, wo bringst du mich hin?“, hatte ich lachend ihm entgegengeschrien, doch er antwortete nicht, sondern führte mich die Treppe rauf, vorbei an ein paar knutschenden Turteltäubchen, dessen halbgeöffnete Münder darauf schließen ließen, dass sie „Spaß“ miteinander hatten, vollkommen gleich, dass man sie dabei beobachtete oder dass ihr Stöhnen sinnlos war, da es in den Wellen der Musik unterging. Erst als Wade mich losließ, um eine Tür aufzumachen und das Licht einzuschalten, welches ohne jeden Zweifel das Zimmer von Amber darstellte, erkannte ich zunächst, ''wo ich war. Die nächste Frage, die mir auf der Seele brannte, war die Erkundung nach dem „Was hast du vor?“ ''Und die letzte und schmerzhafteste aller Fragen war (und ist es im Übrigen heute immer noch): ''„Warum ich?“ ''Doch zurück zur ersten Frage, die ich so ähnlich stellte wie oben beschrieben. Anstelle einer Antwort jedoch deutete Wade mit einem Finger darauf hin, welcher gen Boden zeigte, dass ich mich vor ihm hinknien sollte. Ich lachte wieder: „Ah, der Gute will einen Blowjob!“, kommentierte ich zusätzlich lächelnd, jedoch Wade… lachte nicht. Anders als ich empfand er das Ganze wohl als weniger spaßig, weshalb er mich fest am Hinterkopf packte, nachdem ich seiner Order Folge geleistet hatte und meinen Schädel näher zu seinem Schwanz zog (seiner Bekleidung untenrum hatte er sich bereits entledigt, derweil ich mich niedergekniet hatte). „Ich will, dass du es mir so richtig besorgst!“, es mochte vielleicht an der Tatsache liegen, dass ich (wie bereits zuhauf erwähnt) angetrunken war und es mir nur eingebildet hatte, aber… Wades Stimme klang nun dunkler und tiefer als zuvor. Wo war seine einst liebliche Stimme hin? Neben der Angetrunkenheit, zu welcher sich neben anfänglichem, leichtem Schwindel nun auch Kopfschmerzen gesellten, war da wieder diese Stimme in meinem Inneren. Es war genau dieselbe ''Sei-vorsichtig-was-du-tust-Stimme, die sich auch schon bei dem Gedanken an einenDrink bei mir gemeldet hatte. Doch anstatt sie zu ignorieren, gab ich ihr voll und ganz recht: Ich wollte das alles nicht. Ich wollte diese ganze Scheiße ganz und gar nicht! „JETZT MACH SCHON, DU VERFICKTE SCHLAMPE!“, brüllte Wade und seine Worte schlugen in meinem leicht benebelten Kopf ein wie ein stürmisches Gewitter, dessen Resultate daraus bestanden, dass Tränen mein Antlitz heimsuchten und feuchte Spuren auf meiner Wange hinterließen. „I… Ich will das… nicht“, schluchzte ich und schaute kurz darauf ängstlich in das Gesicht meines Gegenübers. Er grinste. Doch auch sein Grinsen reflektierte nichts mehr, was an diesen Gentleman, welchen ich vor nur wenigen Stunden kennengelernt hatte, noch erinnerte. Vor mir stand jemand vollkommen fremdes, dessen Sinn darin bestand, anderen Menschen (nein, mir! Ganz allein mir!) Leid zuzufügen, sie (mich!) zu brechen. „Oh…“, begann er nun sanft und das Grinsen verwandelte sich urplötzlich in vorgetäuschtes Mitleid, „Glaub mir, du wirst es wollen. Du, mein Engel!“ Mit diesen Worten schleifte er mich zur nahegelegenen Wand und schlug immer und immer wieder meinen Schädel gegen eben jene. Nicht so sehr, dass ich blutete oder das Bewusstsein hätte verlieren können (denn er brauchte mich. Ich war sein verdammtes Spielzeug), aber es reichte, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich es wirklich „wollte“, so wie er selbst gesagt hatte. Ich weiß, ich hätte schreien können. Ich kenne die goldene Regel, was man schreien sollte, wenn man in Gefahr war: „Feuer!“ Aber ganz ehrlich? Ich konnte nicht. Nicht, weil nichts aus meinem Mund kam. Ich konnte nicht, weil ich rein gar nicht daran gedacht hatte! Richtig gelesen. Ich habe nicht einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob ich schreien sollte oder nicht. Ja, ich habe diese Option nicht einmal abgewogen. Warum? Weil ich dumm bin? Weil ich ne verfickte Schlampe bin und mir alles gefallen lasse? Ein gottverdammtes Flittchen? NEIN! Die wahre Antwort ist: Ich hatte ne Scheißangst. Ich hatte ne Scheißangst, dass er mich zusammenschlägt oder umbringt, wenn ich seinen Forderungen nicht Folge leistete – also tat ich genau das, was er von mir verlangte. Ich muss euch ehrlich sagen, jetzt, wo ich es Revue passieren lasse, wird mir furchtbar schlecht. Ich kann sein erregtes, schnelles Keuchen hören. Ich spüre, wie er meine Haare fester packt, fast rausreißt, während sich seine Finger schmerzhaft in meine Kopfhaut bohrten. Ich höre sein Stöhnen, das er mit jedem Mal immer lauter und mehr von sich gab. „Du bist so verdammt gut, mein Engel!“, presste er unter einer weiteren Erregung hervor, derweil er nun auch anfing, sich zu bewegen… vor und zurück, vor und zurück. Während er sich an allem aufgeilte, weinte ich. Als ob das etwas gebracht hätte mit einem dreckigen Schwanz im Mund! Doch dies schien mein Gegenüber in keinster Weise zu stören, im Gegenteil. Es geilte ihn nur noch mehr auf. Woher ich das weiß? Weiß ich es, weil Liz, die Hure, schon viele Schwänze im Mund hatte? Weil sie mit jedem erdenklichen Mann auf der Welt in der Kiste war? Nein… Ich weiß es, weil er mir entgegenschrie, dass er gleich kommen würde. Doch… kurz bevor es soweit sein würde, entfernte er seinen Penis aus meinem Mund, drückte mich ein letztes Mal gegen die Wand und spritzte sein Resultat mir ins Gesicht. Und da war es das erste Mal, dass ich schrie. Seit unserer ganzen Zeit in Ambers Zimmer war es der Moment, an dem ich das erste Mal schrie. Aber es war kein Hilfeschrei und auch kein Schrei, der zur goldenen Regel gehörte. Es war ein Schrei, der meinen Ekel gegenüber diesem Menschen repräsentiert hatte. Kurz danach sackte ich zitternd auf dem Boden zusammen. Ich war mir sicher, dass Wade das alles mitangesehen und -gehört hatte, da ich noch mitansehen konnte (ehe mich die viel zu späte, doch rettende Schwärze umfing), wie er sich zu mir umdrehte, sich vor mich hockte und mir ins Ohr flüsterte: „Erzähl niemandem davon, mein Engel, okay? Denn sonst… hole ich meinen Käfig und die Peitsche, die ich für besonders unartige Mädchen aufbewahre, raus, haben wir uns verstanden?“ Ich hatte ihm nicht geantwortet, lediglich die heiligen Sekunden gezählt, bis die Schwärze endlich ihre restliche Aufgabe tat. Alles, was ich danach weiß, ist, dass ich mich zu Hause auf einer Couch befand. Die ersten Gesichter, die ich des Tages erblickt hatte, waren die meiner Eltern gewesen. Das meiner Mom war vollkommen verquollen und an ihren Händen sah ich, dass sie immer noch zitterte. Das meines Dads war mit grenzenloser Wut versehen, jedoch waren seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Die restlichen Wochen über war ich nicht in der Schule. Um meine Eltern nicht auf das Geschehene aufmerksam zu machen, (sie wussten nichts von der Vergewaltigung, falls man so etwas überhaupt so bezeichnen konnte. Sie hatten lediglich mitbekommen, dass Amber und die Sanitäter mich bewusstlos in ihrem Zimmer wiedergefunden hatten. Das würde auch das Entsetzen beider erklären, doch waren sie umso wütender auf Amber als auf mich gewesen, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatten, dass so ein anständiges und süßes Mädchen wie sie so eine Scheiße abziehen würde) spielte ich ein Lächeln vor, wann immer sie in mein Zimmer kamen und nach meinem Wohlergehen fragten. Einerseits, um so meinem Peiniger aus dem Weg zu gehen, und andererseits, weil ich nicht wusste, wem ich mich über diese Sache anvertrauen konnte, ohne dass ich von ständigen Panikattacken darüber heimgesucht wurde, dass Wade seine Drohung wahrmachen würde, sobald er erfuhr, dass alles rausgekommen war. Ich bin nicht dumm und weiß, dass das sicher nur eine leere Drohung sein könnte (da haben wir es doch schon: könnte), da Wade selbst wusste, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte und Angst vor den Konsequenzen hatte. Aber wer auf dieser gottverdammten Welt konnte mir schon garantieren, dass es ''ganz genauso ''war? Wieder richtig: ''No fucking body! ''Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mit der ganzen Scheiße zu leben… bis… zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt. Nein, denkt nicht falsch von mir. Ich habe ihn nicht getötet (wenn dem so wäre, würde ich wohl kaum meine gesamte Geschichte im Virtuellen preisgeben, oder?), ich habe nur das getan, wonach ich mich die letzten Wochen so sehr sehnte: Mich überwunden und der Welt anonym von meinem Leid erzählt. Und wenn du das hier lesen solltest, Wade, was ich zwar bezweifle, aber man kann ja nie wissen, ne? Dann freue ich mich schon drauf dich verfickten, masturbierenden Wichser von oben herab des Himmels, in der Hölle zu sehen! Geschrieben von: BlackRose16 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas